


The Herd

by EtherealNyx



Series: Pokewatch [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealNyx/pseuds/EtherealNyx
Summary: The Wooloo can get a little rowdy this time of year.





	The Herd

Dear Diary,

Missy was acting strange today. Stranger than usual, anyway. She kept trying to tussle with Lady! I mean, it’s Lady! Poor thing got headbutted for her troubles. She’s been sulking in her little corner all day. I’m really worried for her. 

Still, she ought to know better. What Lady wants, Lady gets. Maybe I should call a doctor about her new temper??? I’ll wait and see to make sure.

* * *

Dear Diary, 

Good news! I figured out what the problem is! Missy just evolved! Goes to show that being hasty never pays. At least, unless you’re Hop and Yuuri. Then it always seems to pay.

I’m very excited about this! None of our herd have ever evolved before. I’m not even sure what triggered it, but that doesn’t really matter! I can always look it up later. Missy is much bigger now, so she needs more food, but her wool is as soft as ever. She should be fine to shear later. 

Yuuri’s a wee bit nervous about coming into the field now. Isn’t that silly? She told me she’s worried about hurting Missy. I don’t see how she could though! Missy’s bigger than her! I just hope she gets over it soon. Baba won’t force her to help me with the chores, and it’s hard work on my own.

* * *

  
  


Dear Diary,

Junior ran off today, but luckily, one of the neighbors found him and took him to the hospital for me! My heart just about stopped when I got that call, lemme tell you. According to the doctor, some nasty Pokémon tried to bite a chunk out of his side! They fixed him up real quick though, which is just about the only blessing to be found today. 

He’s going to stay with them for a day or two before he’s cleared to return back to the herd. Missy’s been very anxious to see him again. She keeps ripping up chunks of grass, even when I tell her to stop. I hope he only stays for a day. At this rate, I’ll have no pasture left! 

Yuuri said she’ll go into the field to look for gaps in the fences. She still looks a bit nervous about hurting Missy, but it was nice of her to offer. I hate the fences anyway. I wish we had enough space to let the herd be free-range… Maybe one day! I’d need some more money first!

* * *

  
  


Dear Diary, 

Bad news. We fixed the gap in the fence, but Shaun went missing anyway. I’ve put up posters, talked to neighbors, but no one’s found him yet. I don’t know what to do! 

The entire herd is terrified, but I don’t blame them. I’d be scared too if some nasty Pokémon took one of their own. I just hope he’s okay…

* * *

  
  


Dear Diary,

Hop came to visit today! Still no news on Shaun, but he brought me toys for the herd! Isn’t that sweet of him? He’s always so thoughtful and kind… 

When we went to see them, he made this shriek of delight and asked me what Missy was. I told him that she evolved a while ago, and that we’re not quite sure what she is now. Apparently, she could be a brand new evolution! Professor Magnolia and Sonia are super busy though, so I’m going to wait until they’re free to show Missy to them! 

Hop didn’t stay for dinner though. He left really quickly actually. I was pretty bummed out, so Yuuri let me eat her ice cream. She’s such a good cousin! If only she’d help me with the chores. 

* * *

Dear Diary, 

Had to stop Missy from play fighting with Lady and Junior today. Poor things got all muddy from rolling so much! It wouldn’t be a problem, but she’s much bigger than them. It’s not fair at all to the rest of the herd. 

Yuuri got mad at me for letting her bite me, but it didn’t really hurt like I thought it would. Plus, I disinfected it! I don’t see what her problem is. 

Professor Magnolia and Sonia are still busy. I hope their research is going okay! Can’t wait to show Missy to them.

Hop hasn’t come over like usual either. I think I’ll go see him tomorrow!

* * *

Dear Diary, 

No dice with the Hop thing. Leon was home, and he was acting a bit weird, so I left. Leon usually doesn’t stare so much. What’s up with him?

Had to let Missy bite me again so Junior could relax. I hate thinking about it, but I might have to give her away to some experienced battler soon. She definitely has some of the moves down already! I’d really hate losing her though. She’s important to the herd and to me! 

Yuuri helped me clean the bite for once, but she wasn’t happy about it. I think I’ll bring up my idea tomorrow when she’s more calm. She’d know better about good candidates than I would! 

* * *

Dear Diary,

Two good things happened today!

Yuuri showed me this fun little website. A lot of people from other regions are on it, and they all seem to be good friends! I’d really like more friends. Some of the stuff they talk about is weird, but beyond that, I think we’d all get along. She showed me how to make an account, so I’ll probably start posting once the egg hatches!

Oh right! The egg! I’m not sure who laid it, but the entire herd is excited, and so am I! Lady keeps trying to roll it, bless her heart. Yuuri even helped me today with the chores because of how happy she was! I can’t wait to tell Baba and Hop! 

* * *

  
  


Dear Diary,

Leon and Hop came over today! Poor guy’s still pretty quiet, but his throat has been killing him lately apparently. No wonder he was staring so much! 

He was pretty excited about Missy too! She doesn’t register on the Pokedex, which means she absolutely is a new evolution! That’s so cool!!! I feel so lucky! 

It’ll take about a week for anyone to be available to see her, but I don’t mind. They can take all the time they need, so long as they treat her well!!!

We all ate lunch together before they left. Who knew Leon could actually make decent curry? He insisted, even though it clearly hurt him to talk. It was super good! 

I spent the rest of the day working with Yuuri. Baba’s been pretty tired lately, so it’s nice to work together to help her out! I’ve missed doing that. 

The egg still looks very healthy too! I can’t wait to take care of the baby when it hatches! Breeder school, thank you for everything. 

* * *

Dear Diary, 

Found these weird tracks by the house. Yuuri told me we shouldn’t tell Baba yet, just so we can avoid scaring her. She still doesn’t believe me that some nasty Pokémon might be terrorizing us! What else could it be?!?  **No one ever listens to me!!!**

… Sorry. I didn’t mean to write so hard. I’m just frustrated. I think you’d get it if you were real. Sentient, I mean. If I were a diary, I’d try VERY HARD to be understanding. 

* * *

Dear Diary,

I had a dream last night about the egg getting hurt, so I went out to check on them this morning. Everyone’s fine, but the back door’s all clawed up! I don’t think we can sell Missy until we figure out who’s doing this. She’s protecting the herd!!!

It’s very close to hatching now though. The egg, I mean! Hop said we should throw a party when it does. It’s a fun little excuse to eat some cake with the herd, so even Yuuri was tickled pink by the idea. 

That being said, Lady’s been lying down a lot lately. I hope she’s alright! 

Unfortunately, Leon won’t be around when the party happens. He’s gone back to the capital. But I’ll save some cake for him in case he shows up again soon! He can have Baba’s share!

* * *

Dear Diary,

Fixed another gap today. Still have no idea what’s causing them, but the fences have never looked better! Shame we have to have them though.

Spent the rest of the day taking care of the herd. The egg’s been cracking! Any day now!

I think I’ll call them Shaun. 

* * *

**lovecore: ** _ take a look at our brand new baby ˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙ [embedded image] _

_ _

** _Several people are typing…_ **

**blueblood: ** _ hi quick question Masaru what the FUCK is that _

**lovecore: ** _ … a Wooloo lamb? _

**blueblood: ** _ what? no you know what I mene  _

**goldigger: ** _ ngl they cute _

**blueblood: ** _ *mean _

**lovecore: ** _ ( Ｔ ▽ Ｔ ) I really don’t Blue… _

**mayflower: ** _ I think our lovely admin is trying to ask why there’s a fucking wolf in the picture  _

**lovecore: ** _ but there isn’t???? Missy’s a sheep _

_ _

**mayflower: ** _ I…  _

_ _

**rosieposie: ** _ well fellas I’m about to head out that’s terrifying  _

_ _

**lovecore: ** _ ((´д｀)) why are y’all so mean  _

_ _

**GREEEEN: ** _ yeah guys knock it off sheep can have fangs too!!! _

_ _

**lovecore: ** _ THANK YOU _

_ _

**GREEEEN: ** _ honey that was sarcastic I dunno what that thing is  _

_ _

**blueblood: ** _ anomaly 96? _

_ _

**GREEEEN: ** _ anomaly 96!!!!  _

_ _

**goldigger: ** _ I think you guys are just sheephobes _

_ _

**lovecore: ** _ why is Gold my only ally here… thank you (ㅅ´ ˘ `) ! _

_ _

**goldigger: ** _ because I’m smart! _

_ _

**hilbertthedestroyer: ** _ no you’re not _

_ _

**mayflower: ** _ what???? no _

_ _

**anewdawn: ** _ BSKSNSNSNS SMART???? AIABSNSNS _

_ _

**...: ** _ What if the world was made of pudding?  _

_ _

**blueblood: ** _ I’m seriously going to ban all of you one day mark my words _

_ _

**GREEEEN: ** _ sure sure lol _

_ _

**rosieposie:** _ @lovecore tell us about the sheep baby!!! _

_ _

**lovecore: ** _ oh okay! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ there’s a lot to share about Shaun _

**Author's Note:**

> Oops! Sorry! Further access to the website is denied; you need an account first! 
> 
> ... is what I'd say if this was actually the start to Pokewatch. It isn't.
> 
> Pokewatch is... an AU of sorts. It's written to be as epistolary as possible, though I still need to figure out the appropriate skins to show the story the way I want. HTML is tricky!!! Anyway, it's currently being created by a friend of mine and I, so I can't claim full credit for any of the ideas presented in these stories. ^^ The art in this is from her. That's all I can say for now though! Consider checking out Parawatch (google 'Parawatch Wiki' and it should show) if you want an early hint as to how the feel of this might be. 
> 
> As always, my Tumblr is bi-hop, and kudos/comments are much appreciated! Hits, however, are the fuel that keep me going, so much love! Thanks for reading, and sorry for the ambiguity!


End file.
